Takara Yumi
Takara Yumi is the leading character in the MikuMikuDance Series, Sadistic Passion. She is a student at Naraku High School. She has a passion to be a professional detective, and saw the current murders and the cult connected to some of them as an opportunity of starting down her road to becoming an investigator. She is portrayed by SilverDreamyRose/SilverMoon. Biography "Pilot" Takara is introduced as a nervous and lonely teenage girl. She's also a bit clumsy and shy around other people. Her only friends are Amai Tenshi and Seji Aka. It was revealed in "Pilot" that she was in a pretentious relationship with her classmate, Usono Kareshi, because he wanted her for attention. She was exhilarated when she found out that her childhood friend, Arata Akumu, had returned home from a four-year world tour with his mother and was spending his senior year in high school. (Even though in reality, it was four months to a year.) During lunch break, a student informs her of the murder of Kurai Hiei, a classmate at the high school. She immediately forms an investigation group with Amai and Seji. Later after school, she gets into a heated argument with her chemistry teacher, Maddo Tichi, about an overdue report. He then accuses her of being self-centerd and wishes death upon her. She then hurriedly runs out of the class room in tears. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" She hears about the sudden killing of Maddo and discovers that he was connected to a jewel heist one year before Kurai's murder. (Which she tried to solve but failed.) She explains that the stolen necklace was a part of an ancient kingdom in Japan that belonged to a succubus named Aigarai. She then made a theory that Maddo must have stolen the jewel to profit it for illegal values. When Seji returns from sneaking into the police station and Maddo's crime scene with the photographs, Takara was shocked of how clevery slaughtered Maddo and Kurai were executed, she then realized that whoever murdered Maddo must've had incredible strength. When Takara headed to her locker the next day, she finds a note from Arata, inviting her to the Sakura tree on Friday. After reading it, she bumps into her classmate, Gosu Onnanoko, who has a crush on her. Gosu reveals that the news cast released censored security footage of Maddo's death, also revealing that his killer had long black hair, has a muscular build and was wearing a bondage rabbit outfit. Gosu even said that it could've been the ghost of Kurai seeking revenge. She also claimed that the school's headmaster misread "homicide" as the police report was given to him and that he ordered an early curfew, which made Takara slightly suspicious. Later that same day, she was told by a startled Amai that Arata painted a morbid portrait of an angel with white hair and blue eyes hovering over Takara. Takara said that she's never noticed this kind of behavior from Arata when they were in elementary and grade school. She then was accused of Amai of having a crush on Arata since they get nervous around each other, but Takara hastily denies it. Takara and Amai were then interviewed by Wakai Tantei, the president of the school newspaper club. He asked them about their relationships with Maddo Tichi and Kurai Hiei. They both answered that they never really got along with Maddo Tichi but they never really knew Kurai but still showed remorse to his death. They were then asked if the murders could've been related to a cult, which seemed suspiciously familiar to them. Wakai then gives then a brief (and incorrect) summary of Aigarai and how she could be resurrected. Takara notices the inaccuracy but she doesn't bother to say against it. After Wakai leaves, Amai askes Takara if she told anyone else about her theory of the Stone of Aigarai, but she admits that she only told Amai. This lead to the conclusion that they are being watched by members of the Cult of Aigarai. (speculated to be Nurse Pinku). Personality Takara is a total loner, but she still manages to make a few friends during her years in high school. She dreams of becoming a police detective and takes the opportunity to come out of her shell and solve the case of the current murders. Physical Appearance Takara is a thin and cute teenage girl who possesses fair skin, ocean blue eyes and black hair that she cut short with scissors after being bullied by her chemistry teacher, Maddo Tichi. She often wears sophisticated and plain clothes to compliment her dreams of becoming a detective. Personality Takara is usually quiet and shy when she's around the majority of her classmates, but she's very social with her family members and her best friends. She's also extremely intelligent for her age but she's physically and emotionally weak when it comes to dealing with her bullies. It's also hinted that she could have a pervy side, considering that she lust towards muscular men as well as secretly read yaoi manga. She's very committed in becoming a detective and will eventually gain confidence as the show progresses. Relationships Arata Akumu In the "Pilot", it was revealed that she was a childhood friend of Arata, since they were friends from kindergarden through grade school, and that they share a close romantic attraction towards each other. Considering that she hasn't seen him for almost a decade, she barely recognized him as someone in their late teens, but it wasn't the same for Arata's perceptive as he revealed himself to Takara after offering to walk to school with her, they both reunite in a hug. He told her that he travelled through several continents over the course of four months (even though it was said that it was four years, which was a continuity error.), but didn't really spend a lot of time during his visits. He then seductively admits that Takara was the only thing that was in his head while travelling, and held her hand. Takara and Arata were then interrupted by Usono Kareshi, Takara's pretentious boyfriend, who screams at her for being late. Takara tells Usono that the reason for her late arrival was that she walked to school with Arata. Usono then tried to scold Arata but froze as he saw Arata shooting a bone-shivering glare to Usono, which shocked Takara, hinting that she's never seen this side of her as a child. On the rooftop, she tells Amai and Seji about Arata's return (after asking why she's blushing) and admits that she was surprised of how sexually appealing he grew up to be in his late teens. Takara then rates him a trillion on a scale of one-to-ten and said that he was happy to be home, much to Amai and Seji's excitement of meeting him. In "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies.", Takara finds a note from Arata in her locker that asked her to meet him at the school's cherry blossom tree on Friday, which she immediately decides to do so. She then runs into her classmate, Gosu Onnanoko, who tells her about news of CCTV footage documenting Maddo's murder. Gosu then proceeds to describe his killer as a muscular teen male, with long black hair, wearing a latex bunny mask. Takara is shocked to hear of the appearance but shrugs it off. She then becomes suspicious on how the school headmaster confuses "suicide" with "homicide" when announcing Kurai's death the day before. Later that day, she was told by a worried Amai that Arata painted a dementing picture of a bloodied angel hovering over Takara, which Takara has never noticed this type of behavior from him as a kid. She then denies having feeling for Arata after Amai assumes her evident attraction. Gosu Onnanoko Not much is known about the origin of Gosu's attraction to Takara, but she does seem to be aware of her feelings for her. It's speculated that they spoke a few times prior to the events of the show, and Gosu stalks Takara on a daily basis. Trivia * Takara is based on Grace Gardner and Zayday Williams from the FOX Comedy-Horror Series "Scream Queens", Edd from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" , Saki Miyu from "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator and Yukiteru Amano from Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. * In Takara's first appearance, Takara had a long ponytail that hung over her chest. In later episodes of "Sadistic Passion", it was later changed to shoulder length, fluffier hair since it suited her personality better. * Despite hoping to become an independent and strong female detective when she's all grown up, she has a fetish for yaoi manga. * It's currently unknown what was the origin of her pretentious relationship with Usono Kareshi. It's possible that she wanted attention from other classmates in hopes that she'd get bullied less often, but has had no avail since she gets bullied by Usono. * Many people compare Takara to Marinette Dupan-Cheng from "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir". Sage Wainwright confirmed that Takara's biography and personality was construction months before he's heard of the series and said that it was all just a creepy coincidence. * Takara debuted from her over the shoulder pony tail to a shorter length hair because Sage felt that the ponytail didn't suit her personality. ** He decided that a canon reason why she did it is because it was getting so long, it was hard to manage, so Takara cut the most of it off after she got home in the pilot episode. Gallery Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes